The Adventures of Isabella Barbossa: COTBP
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Takes place during POTC Curse of the Black Pearl. After getting mutinied by her own father Isabella Barbossa changes her last name to Smith and moves to Port Royal to start a new life, but as it turns out she can't escape her past and later has to deal it


Hello. My name be Isabella Juliet Barbossa. Yes my father was the infamous Hector Barbossa, but let's not get into details about him. I mean this adventure or story if you prefer wasn't all about Barbossa, in fact this was mainly about Jack Sparrow trying to reclaim what was rightfully his, The Black Pearl. Yes it's true that the Black Pearl was mainly a ship, but it was more than a just ship, as Jack said to me once, "But what the Black Pearl really is...is **freedom**". Now let's continue with the story huh? It all began after I got mutinied with Jack, it was years till after I got off that god forsaken spit of land my own father left me for dead on. I remained to live in Tortuga after leaving Jack and started gaining an infamous pirate reputation of my own. When I went to Port Royal to try and have a fresh start the biggest adventure of my life had begun.

"Isabella! We need to burn more coal!" Will yelled.

"Got it!" I responded.

Yes I was friends with none other than William Turner. I had to admit that I had a feeling that I knew William's father. I could never tell Will that though. After about an hour Will had finished making yet again another beautiful sword like the awesome blacksmith he was. As usual, Mr. Brown, owner of the blacksmith shop, was drunk off his ass again sleeping the day away. It was then when Will and I had to deliver a sword made for Commodore Norrington's ceremony over to Governor Swan's house. Oh yes who could forget that dear William had a crush on the governor's daughter Elizabeth Swan? I felt bad for Will that he could never admit his true feelings for Elizabeth.

"Here you go sir. The special sword for the Commodores ceremony" Will says doing a trick with sword before handing it to Governor Swan.

"Ah Isabella it's so good to see you again and thank you Will. Both of you never disappoint me." Governor Swan complimented.

Right on cue that's when Elizabeth shows up looking astonishing as always. The look on Will's face spelled out love.

"Oh Will, Isabella. It's so good to see you. You know Will I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth greeted.

Whoa...what? A dream about Will? What kind of dream? The governor and Will I could tell were starting to get the wrong idea...boys...

"Of the day we met. Don't you remember?" Elizabeth said soon after.

"Oh yes how could I forget Miss Swan?" Will said smiling.

"Will how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

"About once more Miss Swan." Will responded.

"See at least the boy has some propriety...come now Elizabeth we must be going."

"Goodbye Mr. Turner..." Elizabeth said coldly.

After leaving the Swans I went back to the blacksmiths while Will decided to go run some errands. I tied my long hair up and put a hat on trying to keep hair out of my face while I was cleaning around the place and while Mr. Brown remained sleeping. About a half hour later I hear the doors open and expected Will to be here walking in as always. I was dead wrong...I felt a warm body being pressed against my back and a strong pair of arms wrapping around me while a gun was being pressed against my back as well. Before I could scream for help the man silenced and interrupted me with his soothing voice.

"Hush now luv...I just need to get these shackles off of me...I'll be out of here in a few minutes so sit your pretty arse down and don't say a word...savvy?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hush now luv...I just need to get these shackles off of me...I'll be out of here in a few minutes so sit your pretty arse down and don't say a word...savvy?"<em>

Wait a minute...the man's voice...could it be? No...I turn around and listen to the man and as I was finally being let go I sit down to find Captain Jack Sparrow in front of me flashing a smile. Hopefully he didn't recognize me yet. We had a past together after all. Jack pressed his lips to my forehead and proceeded to put his hat down trying to figure a way out of the shackles he had bound to his wrists. After burning the donkey making the machine run Jack finally got free of the shackles. That's when I got out a sword aiming it at him.

"Now how about you sit your arse down before I kick it pirate" I threatened.

Jack only chuckled and turned around to face me getting out his sword and clashing it with mine.

"Now it's not wise to be crossing blades with a pirate mate. Especially if it's a little bonny lass..." Jack said smirking.

"Oh believe me I know how to fight. So don't you worry about me I learned from the absolute best." I said smirking back.

Jack looked at me confused for a moment eying me up from down my body.

"Have we met before in Tortuga luv?" Jack asked smirking.

"I don't believe we have..." I answered.

I trip Jack with a swing of my legs below and he immediately gets up and jumps into the fight. I had already memorized Jack's fighting methods and skills so it wasn't going to be hard to beat him and I was right. After dodging nearly all of Jack's attacks I then hit him with a final blow kicking him in the stomach and sending him to the other side of the room. Jack now looked officially pissed off.

"How the hell does a pretty lass like you beat me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! No one beats me!"

"Except a lass who knows all of your moves Jackie..." I said smirking.

I gave Jack the biggest hint of proving to him that I actually knew him by saying my nickname for him long ago when we were friends.

"Wait a minute..._Jackie?_...Isabe—"

Jack was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming our way. Jack then grabbed my wrist and put his hand over my mouth as he forced me to hide with him. That's when we found Will coming in.

"Ah right where I left you..." Will said referring to the sleeping Mr. Brown.

Will then found a hammer Jack had left on an iron.

"Not where I left you..." Will noticed.

Will then finds Jack's hat and was about to touch it which is then when Jack goes over to retrieve his hat and puts his sword over Will's hand before he could touch it.

"You're the one they're after….the pirate!" Will said.

Uh oh….Will had that determined look in his eye. Oh please don't get any wrong ideas Will! I then quickly come out of my hiding place and then point a sword at Jack a second time. NO ONE threatens Will but me!

"Step away from the boy Jack Sparrow!" I yelled angrily.

Jack puts down the sword he had and puts his hands up in surrender. I see him smirk as he then takes my sword and holds me against him having the sword at my neck.

"Nice try. I mean it's the effort that counts luv." Jack joked.

Will had gotten angrier by the minute as he saw Jack kissing my cheek. That's when Will gets a sword and points it at Jack.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the one with a hostage? It's not wise to cross blades with a pirate anyhow boy…" Jack teased.

"You threatened Miss Swan!" Will yells angrily.

"Only a little…" Jack said smirking.

Before I know it Jack pushes me away and begins to fight with Will. The two were a pretty good match if I thought about it. Will didn't allow me to jump into the fight because he wanted to protect me and kill this pirate himself for almost killing Elizabeth. Soon after Will lost the battle as Jack used some dirt to cover Will's eyes to blind him. That's when Will knew he lost as he saw Jack aiming a pistol at him.

"…You cheated…" Will said like a child.

But of course Jack only had to say one thing to prove why he would cheat.

"Pirate…now move!" Jack said.

We could hear the imperials trying to get in and Will wasn't going to move aside anytime soon.

"Move!" Jack demanded.

"I can't just let you escape!" Will said determined.

Jack then cocked the pistol ready to shoot Will. I was too shocked and not knowing what to do I got a rum bottle and started to sneak up behind Jack.

"This shot isn't meant for you…" Jack said a little irritated.

That's when I smash the bottle on Jack's head causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. The imperials then come in surrounding Jack. Mr. Brown finally woke up and I handed the broken rum bottle piece to him.

"Good job Mr. Brown you just stopped a fugitive from getting away." Norrington said.

"I was just doing my civic duty sir." Mr. Brown said.

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Well this is the day I'll remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." Norrington joked mocking Jack.

Later that evening Will spent his night taking care of me and made sure I was alright. It was so sweet of Will whenever he tried babying me it just showed that he cared a lot about me.

"I'm just glad that pirate didn't do anything to you." Will said thankful.

"Will I do know how to sword fight." I said.

"Yeah but I only taught you a few moves." Will teased.

Yeah Will also thought I didn't know how sword fight...but I lied to him about that too…I mean I **am** daughter of a pirate, but there were a lot of things Will didn't know about me. In fact he didn't even know my real last name because I changed it when I moved here. Here I was known as Isabella Smith at Port Royal. Finally the two of us heard loud crashes and as we looked out the window we saw Port Royal in chaos. Pirates were attacking Port Royal! That's when Will goes out to fight and act like he's the big hero. I then thought about Elizabeth. She must be in danger! She IS the governor's daughter! As Will goes to fight pirates outside I left and ran over to the Swans home. My suspicions were confirmed. Pirates were attacking Elizabeth's house. I unsheathe my sword and battle the pirates. I noticed only one thing. The pirates weren't dying. I then found Elizabeth being chased by two pirates. Wait! I knew them! Pintel and Ragetti! I run over to help Elizabeth and step in front of her before Pintel and Ragetti could do anything.

"Back off boys."

"Isabella! Thank goodness you're here! Wait...what **are** you doing here?" Elizabeth said in relief.

"I came here to save you Lizzie. Now get out of here and run." I demanded.

Elizabeth did as I said making Pintel and Ragetti glare at me.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that lass..." Pintel said.

"Hey...Pintel? Don't she look familiar to you?" Ragetti asked Pintel.

"It don't matter! Just fight her!" Pintel demanded.

The pirates began to fight me and I made sure to delay them; however when I got defeated and lost my sword Pintel knocked me out leaving me on the floor.

The next day I woke up in my bed and found Will dabbing a wash cloth on my forehead.

* * *

><p><em>The next day I woke up in my bed and found Will dabbing a wash cloth on my forehead.<em>

"...Will?"

"Oh good you're awake...I was so worried..."

"Will where's Elizabeth? Did you find her?" I asked.

"Elizabeth...was taken by pirates...I'm so sorry Isabella."

I then bolt out of the bed angry with the news and then pick up an ax running over to Commodore Norrington. Will was also angry and joined me. We wanted to save Elizabeth and the imperials hadn't even made a move yet!

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." William cried.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these two." Norrington said, with no emotion.

"You're kidding! Elizabeth is in danger and you're not even making a move yet! What the heck is up your arse?" I yelled furiously.

"We have to hunt them down. W-we must save her!" Will added.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!" Governor Swan yelled with worry.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg said.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mallory added.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it!" Will said full of hope.

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell- ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course?"

That's when Will chucks his ax onto the table and yelled, "That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner and Miss Smith, you are not military men, you are not sailors. You are blacksmiths and this is not the moment for rash actions."

Norrington then pulled Will to the side.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington said seriously to Will.

It was then that Will and I decided that Jack Sparrow had to lead us to the Black Pearl to save Elizabeth. I however, wasn't going to look forward to meeting my father again though. As soon as we got down to the prison we found Jack acting natural lying down. I saw a huge bone in the lock…he was trying to pick it open and escape…how pathetic…

"You Sparrow!" Will yelled.

"Aye?" Jack responded whipping his head up.

"You know of the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"….I've heard of it…" Jack lied.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those—"

"Who already know where it is?" I said joining the conversation.

As soon as Jack saw me from the stairs a big smile appeared on his face and he just nodded in response as Will looked at me confused.

"Ah the pretty lass that knocked me out with a rum bottle…it's a pleasure to see you again" Jack said winking at me.

"The ships real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will interrupts Jack.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Stop being a smart ass Jackie…you're a pirate…so where is it?" I acted like I knew nothing.

"Oh so you want to become pirates yourselves is that it?" Jack asked us.

"No! _**We**_ don't!" Will said holding my hand. "They took Miss Swan" Will said sighing in defeat.

"Oh so it is that you've found a girl! Well you'll have to win fair lady's heart alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said laying back down.

"We can get you out of here" I said.

"And how's that luv? The keys run off." Jack answered.

"We helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges…With the right leverage proper application of strength….the door should lift free." Will explained.

"What are your names?" Jack asked curiously.

"Will Turner" Will said.

"Isabella…Smith…" I said carefully.

My tongue almost slipped and I almost said Barbossa…Will didn't know about the real me and I didn't want him to know yet. I knew Jack was getting a kick out of this knowing he could blackmail me I could tell.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack said his attention drawing over to Will.

"Yes." Will responded.

"Uh huh…Well Mr. Turner I've changed me mind!" Jack clapped his hands together. "If you get me out of here I swear on the pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said.

"Yes." Will said shaking Jack's hand.

"Alright good now get me out!" Jack said jumping up.

Will and I grabbed a bench and then did as Will said to Jack. The cell door then lifted up freely and Jack came out quickly. Jack came over to me smiling and kissed my cheek while whispering something to me.

"We should probably get going…_Miss Smith_…"  
>Jack then grabbed his belongings and we began making our way out. We then walked over to the docks seeing that we were going to steal The Inceptor to go on our voyage for Elizabeth.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're going to steal <em><strong>that <strong>_ship?" Will asked shocked.

"No…we're going to _**commandeer**_ that ship…" Jack corrected.

Jack then turns over to look at Will asking him a question.

"This girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her!" Will said confidently.

"Oh good no worries then" Jack replied with a small smile.

Jack then grabs my hand as we make our way for a small boat onshore. We then used the boat to go under water so no one would see us. It was a perfect way of getting unspotted by anyone.

"This is either brilliance or madness…" Will commented.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack responded.

As soon as we made our way onto the ship Jack got out his pistol as Will and I got out our swords.

"EVERYONE REMAIN CALM WE ARE TAKING OVER THE SHIP!" Jack yelled.

"AVAST!" Will yelled.

I face palmed in irritation as the men were chuckling at us. Nice going Will…now they won't take us _**seriously**_…

"There's no way two men and a _**woman**_ can take over this ship…you'll never make it out of the bay" The captain said smiling smugly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?" Jack said cocking his pistol.

This was now my chance to tell Will who I really was…so I took it.

"And I'm Isabella Barbossa. So get your ass off the ship before I send you to Davy Jones' locker…savvy?" I said aiming my sword at the captain's nose.

Will looked shocked hearing my real name, but hey it worked. The men went into their longboats and jumped off the ship as we sailed away. After we made our way to the open ocean getting away Will walked away from me as I ran after him. I could tell he was angry for me not telling him the truth.

"Will! Wait! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Sorry for what? For not telling me who you really are?" Will asked.

"I can explain!" I yelled trying to defend myself.

"Don't!" Will yelled walking over to Jack.

I was crushed…Will no longer trusts me and I just lost a great friend. I then climbed up the sails getting up to the highest place possible. I was upset and my heart was ripped out. I knew Will loved someone else, but I also loved him. I guess it will really never work out now. Before I realize it the ship jerked in a different direction. I literally almost fell from a great height if I hadn't grabbed onto something.

"You can accept that your father was good man and pirate or you cannot…but pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that one day." Jack then got the ship back to normal making Will fall to the floor. "Can you be under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack asked helping Will up.

Will walked away from Jack and Jack noticed me up high sitting in the sails. Jack tied the wheel to make sure it was going in the same direction and came climbing up to see me.

"Hey luv don't take it too hard. The whelp will come around eventually." Jack said trying to cheer me up.

"He doesn't trust me anymore just because my last name is Barbossa…I was afraid this was gonna happen…" I said sadly.

"Isabella look at me. Will is not gone forever…he just needs some time to get used to…the **real** you." Jack said nicely.

"So how were things for you after we went our separate ways?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well after your daddy dearest stole my ship I've been trying to find a way to get it back…and now I do have a way…I just need to find him now"

"Don't call him _daddy dearest_. He's no father of mine…" I said harshly.

"Sorry luv I didn't mean to…now how about you? I've heard some rumors around Tortuga about you. I'm quite impressed luv." Jack said smiling brightly.

"Well some of them are true….but after we got away from the island I just figured that I had enough…I wanted to start a new life and I had the chance at Port Royal. Obviously I couldn't use my real name so I changed it." I said calmly.

"Now how about we start from where we left off?" Jack asked smiling deviously.

Before I know it Jack had his arm snaked around my waist as he used his other hand to tilt my head to face him and then his face started to come towards mine. I had to admit…I still loved Jack…I couldn't let him know that I loved him still though. I then put my right index finger on his lips right before he could kiss me.

"Jack no…I can't…" I pleaded.

Jack then smiles and gives a small chuckle as he kissed my finger putting it in his mouth a sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Oooh…JAaack…" I moaned.

Oh god his charm is still hard to resist! I then snap out of my little trance and snatch my hand away from Jack as I saw him with his devious little smile still on his face. I was trying to be serious but it was so hard to when I was with Jack.

"Ya' know luv you **are** going to want to be a pirate again…I can tell you _**miss**_ it." Jack said huskily in my ear.

"N—no I don't…what makes you think I want to be a pirate again?" I asked.

"Curiosity darling…you're going to crave for the adventure like you used to…and when you do…I'll be right here." Jack whispered seductively in my ear.

I moaned as soon as Jack pressed light kisses along my neck. I couldn't take it any longer! This man was driving me crazy! Finally I got the urge and pushed Jack off of me and climbed down walking over to the helm. That's when Jack followed me putting his hands on the wheel on top of mine.

"To Tortuga…" Jack whispered.

* * *

><p>Jack then turns the wheel in a different direction and we were now headed towards Tortuga. As soon as we got there we walked into a barn over to a pig pen finding an old man snuggling with a pig. Will and Jack poured a bucket of water on the man and as soon as he yelled I immediately recognized him.<p>

"Curse ya' for breathing ya' slack jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Isabella? What are ye doing here lass?"

"Ask Jack…he's the one who brought us here." I answered pointing to Jack.

"Jack! You know tis bad luck to wake a sleeping man."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it; the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.

Will then poured another bucket of water on Mr. Gibbs.

"For God's sake what was that for? I'm already awake!" Mr. Gibbs yelled angrily.

"That was for the smell." Will said.

After a few seconds we all nodded our heads in agreement. That's when we went to the tavern for some rum. I stayed with Will as Jack and Mr. Gibbs were talking. I didn't say a word to Will thinking he was still mad at me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" I asked perking up.

I was expecting Will to say something incredibly rude, but instead he apologizes?

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just never expected you to be…"

"A pirate? Will honest to god I don't wanna be a pirate as much anymore…I took the name _Smith_ because I didn't want to be Isabella _Barbossa_…I was trying to start a new life…I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about me…" I apologized.

"Well for now on you can tell me anything…friends?"

Will then hugged me when I nodded and so the both of us were friends again. Yay! After having some more rum Jack then comes over as Mr. Gibbs leaves the tavern.

"Alright luv the three of us are going to bed. That's enough rum for you…" Jack said to me.

Jack then picks me up bridal style taking us to an inn that Jack had gotten us for the night. Will stayed in his own room and Jack and I had to **share** one…oh joy.

"Jack why can't we get our own rooms?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you have a room to yourself…I don't trust the low lives in this town…" Jack said fatherly.

"Ooh does someone care about me?" I teased.

"Go to bed…" Jack grumbled.

I then push Jack out of the bed. I wasn't going to take that chance.

"What did ya' do that for?"

"I'm not letting you share the same bed with me! Sleep on the floor!" I yelled.

Jack did as I said and for a few minutes I felt guilty as I heard Jack whine.

"Before I change my mind get on the bed…" I said sighing in defeat.

Jack immediately perked up and jumped on the bed landing right next to me.

"Stay on your side **or else**…" I threatened.

* * *

><p>The next morning I found Jack's arm snaked around my waist and found him snuggling me. I then jump because I was scared of Jack being this close to me. The both of us then fell to the floor with Jack on top of me.<p>

"Not the way I wanted to wake up but hey I'm enjoying the view so far luv…" Jack teased.

I then push Jack off of me and then look at my reflection in the mirror on the dresser at the other side of the room. Jack then presses his body against mine and gets incredibly close to my face.

"How about we greet each other a lot better eh?" Jack said seductively.

I felt Jack's hot rum stenched breath blowing on my face and neck and I could only think one thing…I want Jack back so bad. Before he had the chance to kiss me again I interrupt by making an excuse to leave.

"I—uh think I should go get Will…we have to get going anyway…" I said getting out of Jack's grip.

After leaving Jack I wake up Will and then go to find Mr. Gibbs and his crew he picked out leaving Jack. After a few minutes Jack catches up as Mr. Gibbs introduces the crew that he had gathered.

"This is your able bodied crew?" Will questioned.

"You, sailor." Jack said to Cotton.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs introduced.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

We all then pause for a few seconds after no response from Mr. Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton. Answer, man."

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs said slightly puzzled.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." Jack said.

"[squawk] Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." The parrot said.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Gibbs said unsure.

We then heard a woman's voice and head over to her. Jack then takes off her hat revealing long dark hair.

"Anamaria!"

Anamaria then slaps Jack.

"I suppose, you didn't deserve that one either?" Will teased.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack said.

"I bet" I added.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria yelled.

"Actually..."

Anamaria slaps Jack a second time.

"Borrowed... borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled even angrier.

"You'll get another one." Jack pleaded.

"I will."

"A better one." Will said.

"A better one." Jack repeated.

"That one." I said to Jack.

"What one?" Jack asked.

Will and I point at the Interceptor.

"That one?" Jack almost shouted angrily. "Aye, that one. What say you to that?" Jack quickly recovered.

"Aye!" The crew then agreed.

"No, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard." Mr. Gibbs said.

"It would be far worse not to have her."

"What am I? A donkey to you?" I asked giving Gibbs a glare.

"I was just kiddin' around Miss Barbossa!" Mr. Gibbs apologized.

"Don't call me that again…I go by Smith now..." I said walking to the Inceptor.

And so we were off to Isla De Muerta off to rescue Elizabeth.

I was trying to get the stupid corset off as I was in the captain's quarters. I was trying to change my clothes and needed to take off the corset…it wasn't coming off…I then heard laughing behind me as I swore.

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"No I'm fine….GOD DAMN THIS THING!" I yelled.

"Wow you really do have his temper…" Jack mumbled.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! Dear William has told me to go help you with anything you need help doing." Jack then smirked.

"I'm fine so you can go…" I said still trying to attempt taking off the corset.

Jack ignored me and walked towards me and began untying the strings to the corset.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to with Will." I said quietly.

"And what do you think I'm up to?" Jack asked acting innocent.

"Well telling you of said accusations would defeat the purpose now wouldn't it?" I asked smirking.

Jack finished untying the corset and I grabbed the front of the corset before it dropped to the floor so I could cover up myself. I then walk over and got another shirt I found in a dresser nearby. I then try leaving after changing and then before I know it Jack pins me to the door and locks it up tight so I can't leave.

"Now why don't you tell me of said accusations?" Jack asked.

"No" I argued.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure." I said confidently.

"Well I can tell you now luv that the Sparrow charm will woo you over. So there is really no point in hiding of said accusations against me." Jack said smirking.

"Yeah well I'm not talking."

"Your hair looks lovely today Isabella…" Jack complimented while twirling my hair in his hand.

Jack's charm was working but I wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

"Flattery won't work on me Sparrow…" I warned Jack.

"Then what will work I wonder…" Jack said winking at me.

Before I know it Jack plants kisses on me all over my face and goes to my neck…my number one weak spot.

"Will you tell me now?" Jack asked sweetly.

"I don't know…" I teased.

Knowing what Jack would do next he started nibbling on my ear causing me to moan and when I don't feel Jack's warm breath on my neck any longer I saw my earring dangling between his lips. That little thief!

"Give back my earring Jack." I said.

"How about you convince me to give back your earring and I'll convince you to tell me about said accusations…savvy?" Jack said wriggling his eyebrows.

Just as our lips were about to touch we heard knocking on the door.

"Oh bugger…" Jack mumbled.

"Jack we need you at the helm lad!" Mr. Gibbs yelled through the door.

"In a minute Gibbs!" Jack yelled back.

Jack tried leaning in for the kiss again and this time I pulled away leaving the room.

"Well I think you're needed at the helm captain…" I teased.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we were headed through a big storm. I didn't even get a chance to prepare for it either because a few seconds after it came I was soaked to the bone. That's when Jack and Will demand me to go in the captains quarters and wait throughout the storm.<p>

"Go to the captains quarters luv! You're not missing out on anything!" Jack yelled.

"Why can't I stay?" I yelled back.

"You'll catch a cold Isabella! Now go!" Will yelled.

"I don't want to and I don't have to listen! I'm gonna help whether you want me to or not!" I shouted angrily.

Jack then gives me a glare and let's Mr. Gibbs take the wheel. That's when Jack picks me up letting me dangle over his shoulder as he carries me to the captain's quarters himself. I was then dropped on the bed as Jack shut the door.

"As long as you're lying there listen good. I will not tolerate your behavior just because your last name is Barbossa luv. I mean as much as your father scares me….oh anyway!—" Jack said losing track.

"I don't' care about my last name Jack! I'm just a person like anyone else on this ship!" I yelled interrupting Jack.

Jack then pins me to the bed giving me another small glare.

"That's very rude luv. Now as I was saying…I also care about ye too much to let you get hurt or catch a cold…plus if you did end up hurt mate dear ol' daddy will **kill** me…" Jack said frightfully.

That's when I switch positions and then pin Jack down to the bed.

"Now why don't you listen Jackie? I do not give a rat's ass about my father. He's dead to me…**literally**…and I know how to take care of myself as you already know so…I should not have to be treated like a baby! Got it?" I said.

Jack doesn't say anything but only smiles.

"I rather like this position we're in…" Jack says smirking.

Just to tease Jack I began blowing in his ear and I could tell he was going nuts over me.

"L—luv ah….s—stop teasing me…" Jack said making out words.

My lips then hover an inch away from his. Before our lips could touch I get up off of Jack.

"Bugger…" I heard Jack mumble. "Don't you even think about leaving. I'll put you back on the bed myself if I have to mate…" Jack said seriously.

My hand was gripped to the door knob yet I didn't turn it thinking about what Jack said, he was always true to his word after all. Jack then walks over and holds my hand taking it off the door knob slowly pinning me to the door again.

"How about we pick up from earlier eh?" Jack teased.

Before Jack could kiss me again Mr. Gibbs had interrupted us a second time. I could tell Jack was getting annoyed with Mr. Gibbs interrupting every time he tried kissing me. It was a very big coincidence that he shows up every time we're about to kiss and it's almost funny to me.

"Captain! You're needed at the helm!" Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"Goodbye Jack…" I said smirking.

The storm had passed and we then follow Mr. Gibbs and found ourselves at Isla De Muerta which is then when Jack, Will, and I get into the longboat.

"Oh no you are staying here luv!" Jack protested.

"I beg to differ…I'm coming! Elizabeth is my friend too." I argued.

I then ignore Jack's protests.

"Shall we wait for you captain?" Gibbs asked.

"No keep to the code. Any man left behind gets left behind…" Jack responded.

"Aye keep to the code." Gibbs said back.

After rowing the boat to the little island I put on my hat and pull my hair back like last time so no one would recognize me. Will tries to go after Elizabeth seeing that Barbossa held a knife to her neck over the chest of cursed Aztec gold, but Jack prevents him from doing so.

"No mate...hold on...we wait for the opportune moment." Jack whispered.

"Whens** that** going to be?" Will almost shouted.

"Will you have to relax. I know Jack's weird but trust me...he does these things for good reason. I haven't had any reason to not trust him yet..." I said truthfully.

Will wanted to just run over and rescue Elizabeth and being the stubborn idiot he was he knocked out Jack with an oar just so he could go save Elizabeth.

"Are you stupid? What the hell did you do that for?" I almost yelled.

"I'm going to save Elizabeth. I'll see you two later." Will said leaving.

I tried countless efforts to try to wake up Jack and finally I poured some of my rum that I carried around on him.

"Oh thank god you're alright I thought Will hit you too hard." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Ah...I detect a hint of affection in your voice luv...someone must care about dear ol' Jack after all..." Jack smiled faintly.

We then heard a commotion and footsteps gaining closer. The two of us quickly get up and then try to locate another exit. However, instead we bumped into the undead crew and I saw my undead father once again. Anger rose up inside me when I did see that traitorous mongrel.

"You're supposed to be dead!" A crew member yelled at Jack.

"Am I not?" Jack asked with a faint smile. "Bugger...um... Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley..." Jack mumbled.

"Parley?" Ragetti asked.

"Oh yes! That's the one! Parley!" Jack said cheerfully at the word.

Before they could shoot me I shout parley as well.

"Parley!" I yelled.

Pintel then aimed his gun at us looking ticked off with that word...

"Damn to the depths with whoever came up with Parley!" Pintel yelled.

"I believe that would be the French." Jack responded.

I then roll my eyes at Jack.

"Now who is this lass?" Pintel asked.

"Hey! You're that lass from Port Royal! I thought we killed you!" Ragetti yelled.

"Am I not killed?" I mimicked Jack.

Finally Barbossa came to the front of the group amazed that Jack was here apparently, but he had no idea who I was since I changed my appearance a little bit.

"Ah Jack Sparrow...it's been a while hasn't it? And who's this lovely lass with ye?" Barbossa greeted.

"Smith...I'm Miss Smith..." I answered for Jack.

"Well it's a pleasure t' meet ye Miss Smith the name be Hector Barbossa." Barbossa greeted kissing my hand. "Men kill Sparrow and take the girl aboard my vessel." Barbossa then ordered.

"Her blood didn't work did it?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

Barbossa froze as his face lit up with interest in Jack.

"You know whose blood we need..." Barbossa said glaring at Jack.

"I know whose blood you need" Jack confirmed.

* * *

><p>I was taken to the brig as I waited for Jack and Barbossa to come to good terms. I then finally took the time to figure things out. Since Jack knew Will's name he immediately started to <em>willingl<em>_y_ help us get Elizabeth. Will Turner...that's when I realized it! Will's father was also William Turner and because 'Bootstrap Bill' was the blood they needed Jack had reason to bargain with Will being Bootstraps only flesh and blood. It all made sense! I still couldn't believe Jack would do something so horrible just to get his ship back! It was unforgivable! If I didn't stop Barbossa and his crew from getting Will he could die though! It was up to me to save him! I then heard commotion on the ship. I had to get out of here! Using Will's technique I broke out of the cell quickly in the matter of minutes. I then ran up hearing Elizabeth crying and shouting so I hurried up and picked up the pace.

"WILL NO! YOU MONSTER STOP IT!" Elizabeth yelled hitting Barbossa's chest.

I then saw the Inceptor sinking to the bottom of the sea. Will was on the ship I took it. I began to get even angrier by the minute. All of us including our crew were then taken prisoner aboard the Black Pearl. I also saw Elizabeth there as well being held captive again. I was almost ready to kill someone when I saw that same island Jack and I were marooned on. I never saw Will and assumed he was dead. I was going to kill someone about that too. Will's name will NOT go in vain. I got out of Pintel's grip and then punched Barbossa straight on in the face. Everyone was shocked that I hit their precious captain like that.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL PUT YE IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER MYSELF!" I yelled in rage.

Barbossa's eyes lit up with interest hearing my voice...shit...I think I just gave my identity away...Barbossa then took off my hat and as they saw my hair fall everyone gasped again as they now knew who I really was.

"Isabella?" Barbossa breathed out.

"ISABELLA? I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!" Pintel and Ragetti both yelled in shock.

Hector then pulls me to him and hugs me tight which is when I push him away and slap him in the face.

"I'm not forgiving you for all you have done! When your curse is lifted I swear to god himself that I will kill you!" I yelled outraged.

Hector's smirk reappeared on his face.

"You still have that temper I see...how's my little girl been?" Hector asked.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped as her face was full of shock.

"This vile man is your _**father**_**?**" Elizabeth asked.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out as my attention was caught by Will who was on the edge of the ship.

"Barbossa! Let them go free! Let Elizabeth go!" Will yelled.

My eyes literally lit up with excitement seeing Will in the flesh, alive.

"WILL!" I yelled excitedly.

"Ye know him?" Hector asked confused.

"Well after Jack and I got free of that spit of land over there I started a life in Port Royal living with him." I said smirking.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled again.

"Please don't do anything stupid..." Jack muttered.

Will caught everyone's attention and before I know it Will was pointing a gun to his head.

"Like that..." Jack then mumbled.

"Have ye gone mad boy? Ye can't kill us and surely we certainly don't care for the likes of you" Barbossa said.

"My name is Will Turner! 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner is my father whose blood runs in my veins! I swear to you that I will pull this trigger and I will be lost in Davy Jones' locker!" Will shouted.

"Alright what be your terms Mr. Turner?" Hector then asked.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said.

"Yes we know that one...anything else?" Hector asked again.

"Isabella goes free too. And the crew are not to be harmed!" Will said finishing.

Jack pointed to himself over and over hoping Will would say something about him being unharmed, but he didn't...Barbossa being true to his word let Elizabeth and I go...but not as you would expect. We were now walking the plank.

"This where we left you two remember?" Hector asked smirking.

"How could I forget?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Ye know Isabella...you still are my flesh and blood...you have the choice of staying ye know..." Barbossa tried pleading.

"I'd rather square with the Kraken than be near you...you're nothing to me anymore...you're **not **my father. We are only but related by blood and nothing more...got it?" I said giving Barbossa a death glare.

For once I actually saw my father's face sadden a bit. It made me feel sorry for him when I shouldn't have felt sorry for him at all. Jack was then pushed into me as we were all walking the plank. Elizabeth threw her gown back at them as she then fell into the water by someone banging the plank too hard making her tumble into the water. I was next in line.

"See ya' later assholes!" I yelled cheerfully saluting them and jumping into the water.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot…" Jack said.

"Oh silly me. Master Ragetti bring me Jack's pistol" Barbossa demanded.

Barbossa threw the items in the water and so Jack quickly dove in the water to retrieve them. When we all got to the island I just lay there in the sand exhausted.

"That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away in my ship…" Jack said grimly.

"Yeah and that's the **last** time I'll ever call that bastard _father_…" I said harshly.

Elizabeth had then been trying to talk some sense into Jack for over five minutes for us to go back and save Will.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth pleaded.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails [eying Elizabeth's chest] hidden in that bodice. Unlikely! Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said.

I remained silent and followed Jack as we both opened a hidden rum cellar and got some rum bottles out.

"But how did you escape the first time? Are you not the man I read about?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Alright I was only here for three lousy days…" Jack confessed.

" ... so that's it then, that's the secret grand adventure for the infamous Jack Sparrow ... he spent 3 days lying on the beach drinking rum ..." Elizabeth said grimly with a cold glare.

Jack then handed Elizabeth and I two rum bottles.

"Jack wasn't the only one trapped here ya' know...I was with him when we got mutinied upon..." I mumbled.

"I'm surprised you never told me the truth." Elizabeth said with a glare.

"Well I just wanted to quit being a pirate and live a new life. Or is having what I want not good enough anymore? Apparently what I want never matters to anyone else." I retorted.

"Isabella I'm sorry I—"

"Just leave me alone." I said walking away.

"Welcome to the Caribbean luv!" Jack said to Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>There was a really big fire and the three of us were dancing around as I drank countless bottles of rum. When the three of us tumbled down after so much singing we all began talking nonsense.<p>

"When I get the Black Pearl back I'm gonna teach that song to the entire crew! And we'll sing it all the time!" Jack yelled cheerfully.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate of the Spanish Maine!" Elizabeth slurred.

"Not just the Spanish Maine love but the entire ocean! The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... what The Black Pearl really is... is freedom." Jack said.

"Oh Jack! When I see my father I'll kick his ass just (hiccup) for you!" I slurred.

"I like the sound o' that" Jack said smiling.

Both Elizabeth and I leaned on Jack from both sides of him the effects of the rum taking over. I was growing tired…

"Oh Jack it must have been terrible for you and Isabella to be stranded here." Elizabeth said.

Jack then puts his arms around both Elizabeth and I.

"Oh yes….but the company has improved a bit…and…..the scenery has definitely improved." Jack said with a smile.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Hmmm?" Jack tried acting innocent.

"I'm not entirely sure we've had enough rum for that kind of talk!" Elizabeth said.

"I know I have (hiccup)" I slurred.

Jack then turns to face me and curls up his mustache trying to accomplish and pull of a sexy look on his face. It was sort of working.

"You know…I think it's about time we shared that kiss you owe me luv."

I didn't hesitate to kiss Jack and before we know it we're making out on the beach. Before we could go any further we heard a very loud cough from behind us.

"Isabella!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Hm?" I asked tiredly.

"Don't make me tell Will about your behavior."

"**If** we get off this island dear Lizzie!" I joked.

I already saw Jack passed out and before I know it I collapsed on him too passing out.

The next morning I smelt something burning. It wasn't till I woke up with a huge headache to finally notice Elizabeth burning the rum. It was a good thing I hid a bottle of it on me. Both Jack and I got up and were panicking as we saw Elizabeth burning our precious rum.

"NO!" I cried.

"No! Not good! You burned all the food, the shade, **the rum**!" Jack yelled.

"Yes the rum is gone!" Elizabeth said irritated.

"**WHY IS THE RUM GONE?**" Jack cried.

"_One_: it turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels! _Two_: that signal is over a thousand feet high! The _**entire**_ royal navy is out looking for me do you even think there is even the _**slightest **_chance they **won't** see it?" Elizabeth shouted.

"**BUT WHY IS**** THE RUM GONE?**" Jack and I both yelled.

"Just wait Mr. Sparrow. Give it an hour or two but if you keep an eye out you'll see white sails on that horizon!" Elizabeth assured us.

I saw Jack's hand go to his pistol as he aimed it at Elizabeth. I was shocked that Jack would even think of shooting her over rum! I mean as much as I LOVED rum Elizabeth had a point. Jack then quickly put his pistol back into his pants and we both walked the beach.

"_Oh it must've been terrible for you Jack!_" Jack mimicked Elizabeth. "WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" Jack then yelled furiously.

"Jack! Wait up! It's not the end of the world. I mean as much as I love rum Elizabeth had a point…besides, I always carry rum with me." I said taking out a canteen of rum out of my pocket.

Jack paused to look at me and after several seconds his frown turned into a small smile.

"Oh you always knew how to cheer me up" Jack said nicely.

Jack took a swig of rum and then handed it back to me.

"Jack?"

"Yeah luv?"

"About last night…..If I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable…I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I don't regret what I did last night luv…" Jack said with a smirk.

"What did we do last night?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh we just kissed…nothing too serious…" Jack said huskily in my ear.

Jack had slyly wrapped his arms around my waist and then leaned in for another kiss.

"Jack…I—I can't…" I pleaded.

"Stop trying to fight it luv. I know **you** like me and** I** _**definitely**_ like you…." Jack stated.

Jack had put his soft lips on top of mine and I finally gave in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw white sails which is when I break off the kiss.

"Damn…she was right…" I mumbled.

Jack then looks behind him to see what I'm looking at and also sees the imperial ships moving towards us.

"There'll be no living with her after this…" Jack mumbled.

I then give Jack a glare.

"Just kidding luv…come on we better get back."

* * *

><p>"But we have to go save him!" Elizabeth pleaded.<p>

"James! Will is the only family I have left! I swear to you that I will never forgive you if you don't go back to save Will!" I yelled.

"Miss Smith and Miss Swan, I'm not going to save Mr. Turner he made his own choices..." Norrington said grimly.

"To save me!" Elizabeth cried. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle, it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it...the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack said.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington responded.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me...as a wedding gift." Elizabeth said.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my eye sockets as soon as Elizabeth said those words. I thought she liked Will! I'm so confused now!

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swan asked.

"I am…" Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack yelled cheerfully. "Oh I know 'clamp em' in irons', right?" Jack then extended his arms like he was going to be arrested.

Thank god for me that the men on this ship didn't know I was a pirate yet.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Norrington demanded.

"Inescapably clear." Jack mumbled.

"Now then Miss Smith you and Elizabeth shall be taken to the captains quarters. Mr. Murtogg and Mallory, take them to the captain's quarters."

"But Commodore I can take care of myself. I know how to fight." I replied.

"That's very nice but I think you'll be more comfortable and safe in my cabin." Norrington said.

"Well actually I kind of need Miss Smithy over there to help me out with the bearing to Isla De Muerta." Jack mentioned.

Without another word I walk over with Jack before Mr. Murtogg and Mallory took me away with Elizabeth, and too bad for her she got taken to the commodore's cabin alone.

"Thanks for that…" I said nicely.

"No problem luv. Now be a dearie and give me back my compass eh?" Jack said glaring at me.

I tried acting innocent, but soon enough I took it out of my shirt handing it back to Jack. What can I say? Jack and I knew each other very well.

"How did you know I took it?"

"Well I knew only you would take it luv. I know you wanted to find Barbossa to kill him yourself now that they have the whelp to lift the curse. I'm not _stupid_…" Jack concluded.

Yeah…Jack knew me too well…It was about several hours later when we got back to Isla De Muerta again.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Norrington said.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? [puts an arm on Norrington's shoulder] What do you have to lose?" Jack offered.

"[peels off the arm] Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington said rudely.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore" Jack pointed to Elizabeth. "And let's not forget our favorite blacksmith." Jack then pointed to me as well.

"Wait what? Jack you can't be serious! I can help! I'm not weak!" I yell.

"Gillette, bring Elizabeth and Miss Smith to my cabin immediately." Norrington ordered.

The both of us were pushed into Norrington's cabin. It was then until I realized, knowing Jack, that he would make the undead crew fight the imperials with them not standing a chance against the cursed pirates.

"Wait! You can't do this! The pirates! They're cursed and they cannot die! I have to tell Commodore Norrington!" I begged.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette laughed shutting the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth yelled angrily.

"No really?" I yelled back sarcastically.

It was then when Elizabeth and I came up with the plan to go out the window and making a rope tying up plenty of clothes together or just about anything we could find. After several minutes including the swim to Isla De Muerta we began listening in on the conversation and with Barbossa we saw Will. Jack saved Will just in time from having his neck wiped clean of the blade in Barbossa's hand.

* * *

><p>"Begun by blood..." Barbossa started.<p>

"Excuse me." Jack said.

"By blood un –" Barbossa was then interrupted by Will.

"Jack!" Will cried happily.

"S'not possible." Barbossa breathed out.

"Not probable." Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth and Isabella?" Will asked.

It was nice to know Will still remained to care about us.

"She's safe, just like _I promised_. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she promised_. And you get to die for her, just like _you promised_. So we're all men of our word really...except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack said quickly. "Oh and Isabella…she vows to kill her dear father for all the lying, torment, suffering and let's not forget betrayal her father did to her, but I'm not quite sure she'll get to carry out _that promise_ seeing that she** isn't** here…" Jack said smirking at Barbossa.

Barbossa actually looked all torn up hearing what Jack said about me and how I felt about my blood related father, but then he got back to business trying to ignore the last part Jack said involving me.

"Shut up! You're next. [leans in to slit Will's throat again]" Barbossa threatened.

"You don't want to be doing that mate." Jack warned.

"No I really think I do."

"Fine…it's your funeral…" Jack said smirking again.

Barbossa once again hesitates and listens to what Jack has to say.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa questioned.

"Well, because... [pushes Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder] ...because the HMS Dauntless - pride of the Royal Navy - is floating just offshore, waiting for you." Jack said truthfully. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt - there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack bargained.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa questioned.

"No, no, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance... [picks up a few medallions] ...after you've killed Norrington's men... [throws them back as he speaks] ...every...last...one. [pockets one]"

I became suspicious of Jack. Was he really trying to help Will at all? Or save himself?

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said glaring at Jack.

"Yup!" Jack beamed.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa demanded.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you a big hat. A really big one…Commodore." Jack bargained.

"We have an accord!" Barbossa cheered shaking hands with Jack.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack then sees Barbossa look at him askance "Apologies. You give the orders." Jack then said taking a few steps back.

"Gents...take a walk." Barbossa demanded.

The pirates walk away out of the cave.

Not to the boats?" Jack questioned.

The cursed pirates walk on the sea's floor to the Dauntless, the moonlight revealing their true form.

* * *

><p>"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa concluded.<p>

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." Jack said.

Jack unsheathes a pirate's sword and throws it to Will; Jack starts fighting with Barbossa and that's when I jump out to fight. I unsheathed my sword and kicked Jack out of the way. I wanted to have Barbossa all to myself.

"Isabella? What are you doing 'ere?" Barbossa questioned.

"I'm here to send your ass to hell!" I yelled with rage.

We all then pause the fight as Jack comes over and tried pushing me away from Barbossa and soon Jack and I start fighting.

"Get out of the way luv! I'm fighting him!" Jack demanded.

"You've always run away from a fight!" I argued.

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so!"

"Have not and that's that!" Jack and I argued like children.

"Are you two finished?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine! I'll go find my own undead pirate to kill!" I yelled slapping Jack in the face.

After leaving I began fighting some pirates trying to harm Will and Elizabeth. Will, Elizabeth, and I were all working together and were killing countless pirates. After several minutes throughout the battle I saw the most horrific thing ever.

"You can't beat me, Jack."

Jack impales Barbossa, Barbossa sighs knowing he can't die and, taking out the sword, impales Jack with it. I nearly had a heart attack thinking that Jack was killed. Jack staggers into the moonlight to reveal a skeleton.

"That's interesting." Jack whispers conjuring up his medallion. "I couldn't resist, mate." Jack said playing with the medallion between his fingers.

Barbossa and Jack fight again; Jack runs and upsets a table. "Sorry!"

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa asked.

"Or you could surrender." Jack suggested.

Before I know it Barbossa is aiming his pistol at me as Jack quickly cuts his hand and throws Will his medallion. I closed my eyes as I thought Barbossa shot me, but what I thought was me being shot by my own father was really Jack shooting Barbossa with his pistol.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"He didn't waste it!" Will yelled.

I look at Will dropping the medallion that was his and Jack's medallion into the chest of the cursed Aztec gold. I then look at Barbossa as he opens up his shirt revealing blood seeping in his chest.

"_I feel_…_cold_…_Isabella….I love you…_" Barbossa breathed out.

That was about the last thing Barbossa said before he died. I saw one little tear in his eye fall down his face. I now felt cold inside and began crying. I should hate him and yet I felt so sorry for him…Right before he died he still found himself saying that he loved me after all he did to me. I could tell he must have regretted it after all this time and it made me feel sorrow inside. I saw a green apple roll from his hand over to my own feet and I picked it up just looking at it blankly.

"It's okay luv…it's over now…"

I managed to stop crying after Jack held me in his arms comforting me. I dropped the apple and let it fall into the water…it was the last reminder I needed of Barbossa. To me that green apple was like his trade mark. When Jack decided to go look at some treasure I was going to go over to see Will, but seeing as Elizabeth was talking to him I decided to let them be and follow Jack.

"So...are you going to give back my compass luv?" Jack asked.

I brought Jack's compass out of my shirt again and smirked knowing Jack would figure out I stole his _special_ compass again.

"So what did it point to?" Jack asked curiously.

"I thought it would point to Barbossa because I've wanted to kill him but...it didn't..." I confessed.

Jack's face went from curious to slightly shocked. Jack knew I've wanted to kill Barbossa and hearing what I just said was pretty surprising.

"Then...what do you desire most?"

Jack then snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I—uh...it was uh...rum?" I lied terribly.

"There's no rum here you twit...tell me the truth. You want **me** don't you?" Jack then smirked.

"No! I **don't **want you of all people Jack Sparrow!" I turned my face away blushing.

"Then let me guess...you wanted to fight and become all pirate again eh? I knew you couldn't resist! It was a matter of time before I got you craving for more adventure!" Jack smiled even bigger.

"Uh...yeah we'll go with that!" I said walking away.

Jack then grabs my wrist and turns me around to face him with his grin even bigger.

"Alright then I dare you to hold my compass...and don't try running."

Jack handed me his compass again waiting for me to open it. All I had to do was open it and let it point to what I desired the most. I tried thinking of rum, but sadly my attempts failed as the needle pointed straight at Jack. _Damn it_...now he wasn't going to let this go!

"Aha! I was right! Well I say 'give the woman what she _**wants**__'_..." Jack said happily.

Jack then kissed me straight on my lips making me beg for more. Before things got intimate Jack broke off the kiss for once! I saw him smirking as he swaggered over to Will who was now alone.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment..._that was it_..."

Will then sent a glare to Jack who then cowered away. Elizabeth then came over to me.

"I saw you and Jack..."

"IT WASN'T MY INTENTION I SWEAR—"

I immediately shut myself up and clamped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"So...if you truly love Jack...why not just tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why ask me that? I don't love him..." I lied.

"Isabella you're a terrible liar..." Elizabeth said smiling.

"How so?"

"Whenever you try lying you always bat your eyes and try to act innocent..." Elizabeth explained.

"I do? Damn I need to work on that..." I muttered.

"Oh yes and you always give this cute puppy dog face! It's adorable if you ask me." Elizabeth said nicely.

"I do not! Stop it! You're making me blush!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Back at Port Royal was the day of Jack Sparrow's hanging. The one man I ever gotten close to was now going to be killed right in front of me. How could things get any more depressing? Jack was my lifelong friend and we went through a lot together and now I was going to witness him die. As I look at Jack who smiled back at me I couldn't help but notice that Jack was the only one who wasn't so gloomy about his own death. In fact he kind of liked that he was getting so much attention! I saw him chuckle at some crimes he committed that the Official announced.<p>

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged, tried, and convicted..."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

"…..for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling, (muffled) falsification of letters of marque and reprisal, impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy..."

"This is wrong." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law - as are we all." Governor Swan replied.

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

"Ah yes…" Jack sighed happily.

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The Official finished.

Before I realized it Will was running through the crowd, Elizabeth was pretending to faint, and Will was helping Jack escape! Jack and Will were now fighting the imperials one by one. Until they got surrounded in a circle.

"Will Turner you must know your place." Norrington said.

"It's right here…. between you and Jack." Will replied.

"As is mine." Elizabeth followed Will.

"Put your guns down! For goodness sake put them down!" Governor Swan ordered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked.

"Yes…it is" Elizabeth replied.

I stood by Norrington unsure of what I should do. Should I go with Jack and let everyone know my true nature or should I give up what truly made me happy? Jack said to Will once, "Pirate is in your blood" and of course that was true about me. So I now had to make the biggest decision of my life. I finally stepped forward and ripped off my sleeve showing the mark on my arm I was branded with legally making me a pirate. Everyone in the crowd gasped at me.

"As is mine." I finally spoke up.

"Miss Smith? You're a pirate?" Governor Swan asked in shock.

"Actually it's **Barbossa**...Isabella Barbossa..." I introduced. "I never wanted the life of a pirate...so that's why I changed my last name...but now I've realized that pirate is in my blood and so I shall accept that now...but I'll always be Isabella Smith deep down." I finally said.

Governor Swan smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. Everyone else however was taking the news about me being a pirate a little too...what's the word...seriously? I then noticed Cotton's parrot, and it pops up from behind Will and Elizabeth.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. [to Governor Swann] I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? [Swann recoils from his breath]" Jack said. "Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically? [to Norrington] I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will...nice hat. And last but not least Isabella…." Jack said walking over to me.

Jack put his hand on my face leaning in towards me. Jack then kisses me and holds my hand.

"How about we get going eh?" Jack suggested. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –"

"AH CRAP!" I yelled.

Jack then fell over right before finishing his sentence and since he was holding my hand I was dragged down with him.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette commented. "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swan said.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington called.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will said.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Norrington said unsheathing his sword.

"Thank you." Will said.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow and Miss Barbossa?" Gillette questioned.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give them one day's head start."

The soldiers began to leave with Norrington.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith." Governor Swan commented.

"No. [takes off Will 's hat] He's a pirate." Elizabeth said nicely.

The Governor walks away as Elizabeth and Will kiss.

* * *

><p>Back on the Pearl…<p>

Jack and I were hauled on board the Black Pearl and found Mr. Gibbs.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack said.

"We figured they were more actual...guidelines." Gibbs replied.

"Figures…" I mumbled.

The three of us then chuckle as Cotton hands Jack his favorite hat.

"Thank you." Jack thanked.

"Captain Sparrow... [puts his coat around his shoulders] ...the Black Pearl is yours." Anamaria said nicely.

Jack walks over to the helm and lovingly caresses the wheel, then realizes the crew is watching.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free."

Jack then wrings his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I then got in between Jack and the wheel pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh yes…I'm going to like this…" Jack commented.

"Jack…don't be getting ideas…I'm only here for the adventure…" I teased.

"Don't forget the romance luv…" Jack whispered seductively in my ear.

"How could I?" I joked.

The two of us chuckle for several seconds before Jack puts his other arm on the wheel while he reaches for his compass. I didn't leave, but decided to stay by his side.

"Now...bring me that horizon." Jack mumbles.

Jack hums pirate songs quietly, and then looks at compass as he turns the wheel.

"And really bad eggs... drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. [snaps compass shut]"

END


End file.
